In the Sun-Streaked Forest
by sunnieskies
Summary: Set in a forest where a wolf-demon finds an injured dog-demon.


**A random piece I thought of - when Sesshomaru and Rin meets for the first time, however I decided to make Rin a wolf demon. I also made some small changes to the extent of Sesshomaru's injuries. Just really random. I don't know what will come of this, but just a short incomplete piece as of now.**

It was the smell of fresh blood that caught her interest as she sat on a tree branch mulling over the boredom of everyday life. The moon was bright and the wind had carried the iron-tinged smell well over a couple miles away from the northeast.

Since it was one of those rare nights she had to herself, Rin decided to figure out where the source of this fresh blood came from - she might even be able to feed her pack if she was lucky. Lord knows they've gone hungry for at least a week or 2 now.

In a quick movement, she propelled herself forward up into the air and glided across the fields and trees until she was close to the source of the smell. She hid quietly behind a large stocky trunk of a tree.

A small peek revealed the image of a man with long silver white hair. He was wounded - very wounded at the sight. Rin detected the smell of a dog demon. His presence, although weak right now due to his injuries, was still very strong. She wondered what happened to him. He was regal - even though he was covered with blood at the moment.

She was sure she could deliver the finishing blow but for some reason, something held her back and she wasn't sure why. Instead, she decided to engage with the demon.

"Dog demon, you are in wolf territory." Rin revealed herself behind the tree and took a couple strides closer to the fallen dog demon.

The scent of his blood was overwhelming at this point.

In an instant so fast that a normal human would have missed, he faced her with bared teeth as blood red clouded his eyes. He shifted up as if ready to pounce and almost as much as a gallon of blood shot forward, rushing out of his body, staining the dirt floor as well as the moss and grass and the tips of Rin's boots.

Rin detected a few wide gaping wounds across his chest starting from the tip of his left shoulder across his chest.

"You are dying…" She stated softly as she took a tentative step toward him.

Upon further inspection, she noticed his left arm was missing.

 _What kind of demon could have done something like this to him?_

He seemed to be a demon of high rank already. A protective instinct for her clan instantly washed over her. Was this a threat she'd have to take care of?

Seemingly, as though he sensed she meant him no harm, the blood red receded from his eyes and he turned away from her, facing the wooded trees with closed eyes.

Rin closed the distance between herself and the dog demon and knelt down by his side. She spoke softly to him, "If we do not close these wounds, the blood will keep flowing and it won't be long until my wolves find you."

He neither acknowledged her nor made any movement. His eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping soundly - he kept the pain at bay easily.

Up close, Rin could really see the well defined features of the demon. His silver white hair sparkled with a glow in the moonlight. He had smooth perfect skin like most demons and he had a purple moon on his forehead, as well as purple marks on either side of his cheek.

"In my clan, we use the saliva of our wolves and mix it with the surrounding herbal leaves." She moved her hands over the sash around her waist that tied her fighting kimono to her body and grabbed a small bottle tucked inside, "It quickly stops the bleeding of any wound."

Her voice was calm and soft. She moved a little bit more closer to him and with swift fingers, undid the broken armor plate he wore and the sash that bound his clothes to his body.

She paused for a second. No movement from him, except for his slightly strained breathing.

As she moved to unfold his kimono back, he grasped her wrist. She stopped and looked him in the face, "I will not hurt you, dog demon."

More of his strained breathing and then he unhanded her. His arm fell to the dirt ground. She realized then the extent of his injuries - that a mere movement on his part had exerted the last of his energy and he had passed out, possibly from the loss of blood and the pain - although she had to admit that he must have been an extremely strong demon to hold back the pain.

She pulled back his kimono - his body was strongly built and sculpted perfectly, save for the ghastly open wound on his chest and the gaping wound that was once his left arm. His wounds were still very much bleeding.

She moved quickly and emptied out the entire contents of the small bottle, smothering it in his gaping wounds. As quickly as she had promised, the bleeding had stopped.

 _Hopefully that will keep the smell at bay._

She covered him back up with his kimono and reached up to her neck to untie the string that held her fur cloak. She covered him in her scent by laying the cloak over his chest. She sighed, "What am I doing?"

She knelt near him for a couple more minutes and then as quickly as the wind, she was gone.


End file.
